Infant or baby carriers are known, and are presently becoming more complex as multi-functionality is being incorporated. For example, it is known to provide a baby carrier that doubles as a car seat and which can also be mounted to a wheeled chassis to form a pram, pushchair or stroller.
However, such arrangements are hugely expensive, due to requiring multiple moving parts and having to meet rigorous safety standards.
Furthermore, traditional baby carriers are known which are only intended to function as holders enabling a parent or carer to carry the device from one location to another before then removing then relocating the baby as required. A traditional baby carrier is a typically boxed-sided container having a flat base and flat walls which extend upwardly from the flat base. Although padded material may be included within the boxed-sided container, such a carrier does not conform or support the child therewithin, and this can lead to discomfort over time.
Additionally, such a traditional baby carrier is adapted to the person carrying the device, and again this can lead to discomfort for the carer over time.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a solution to these problems.